Untitled
by ncisaddict89
Summary: STORY 1 Disclaimer: I don’t own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to DB. An eight year old Girl witness the murder of her parents but cant remember what the guy looks like can Gibbs help her NTAINS TIVA.WARNING MINOR SWEARING
1. Chapter 1

___THIS IS MY FIRST STORY I JUST HAD TO CONDENCE IT BECAUSE FANFICTION WOULD NOT LET ME UPLOAD ANYMORE DOCUMENTS! SOON FOR ANY CONFUSION _

___Untitled_

___Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to the great DB_

___Summary: An eight year old Girl witness the murder of her parents but cant remember what the guy looks like can Gibbs help her remember. CONTAINS TIVA. _

___McGee and DiNozzo step off the elevator _

_"__Come on DiNozzo spill who were you with?" asked McGee_

_"__McGee I don't kiss and tell." Said DiNozzo_

___McGee looks at him with a raised eyebrow "Since when?" he asked_

_"__Since when what?" asked Ziva as she walked in_

_"__Tony had a date last night and won't give me the details" said McGee_

___Ziva looks at Tony and sat at her desk. _

_"__The only time I can remember him not saying anything was with Jeanne you're not on another undercover mission Tony are you?" asked Ziva _

_"__He better not be." said Gibbs as he walked in._

_"__No boss I'm not I just think it's not professional to discuss it at work." Said Tony_

_"__Gear up dead Lieutenant and wife in Norfolk. McGee call Ducky, Tony Gas the truck." said Gibbs as he gets his gun and badge from his desk. Tony, and Ziva as grab theirs McGee calls Ducky then grabs his and run to the elevator and before it closes "So Tony you and Ziva set a wedding date yet?" asked Gibbs informing him that he knew that Tony had been at her place the night before. Tony and Ziva gasp and look at each as McGee looks from Tony to Ziva then to Gibbs. Then the elevator closes. _

___The NCIS van pulls up and they all get out no one said a word during the entire ride because they could sense Gibbs was pissed "Tony shoot and sketch, McGee bag and Tag, Ziva photos." growled Gibbs as he walks up to the Norfolk detective _

_"__What do we have here?" Gibbs asked_

_"__We got a anonymous phone call from what sounded like a little girl saying that someone had hurt her parents we traced the call to this house when we got here this is what we found" said Detective Morris pointing to a blood trail that leads into the house to the bodies of two people _

_"__This is Lieutenant Devin and Crystal Hamilton and there is no little girl around but they did have a daughter Amber she's eight and I'm guessing this is what she looks like." said Detective Morris holding up a photo of a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes and a big smile._

_"__Beautiful girl, any idea where she is?" asked Gibbs_

_"__No and we asked a few neighbours the women right next door said she watches her a few times a week when her mother had to run to the supermarket or the bank and she said that neither the Lieutenant or his wife had any family and that they had always told Amber if she needed help to run to her house and she could help her." said Detective Morris_

_"__You think the person who killed her parents kidnapped her?" asked Detective Morris _

_"__Well either that or she ran but since she isn't at neighbours I would say we have a missing child." Said Gibbs_

_"__Amber Alert on it Boss." said Ziva who had finished with the first set of photos_

_"__If you have no objections this is your Special Agent Gibbs I have three other open cases." said Detective Morris_

_"__No objections." said Gibbs _

_"__Just make sure I get all the paperwork." said Detective Morris._

_"__Will do thanks Detective" said Gibbs as he walks over to the bodies_

_"__What do we have Duck?" asked Gibbs_

_"__Well it looks like cause of death is stabbing." said Ducky _

_"__Time of Death?" asked Gibbs_

_"__I would say anywhere between two and five am." Said Ducky_

_"__That would coordinate with the time of the call at 3:45 am" said Gibbs_

_"__Anything else Ducky?" asked Gibbs_

_"__I'll know more when we get them on the table. Palmer get the gurney" said Ducky_

_"__Yes doctor." said Palmer as he walked toward the van._

_"__No sign of forced entry boss had to be someone they knew." said Tony_

_"__Yeah DiNozzo I noticed that" said Gibbs as he was looking around and noticed a lot of pictures of Amber in a tree house that looked familiar._

_"__Tony, Ziva, McGee finish up here then McGee and Ziva go talk to the neighbours I'll be back" said Gibbs_

___Tony McGee and Ziva look at each other _

_"__Gibbs where are you going?" asked Tony_

_"__To get Amber." said Gibbs_

_He walked towards the back of the house and through the forest that was back there. He walked five minutes till he saw the tree house. _

___He walked up the latter and opened the door and saw Amber sleeping. _

_"__Hi Amber he" he said as he gently shook her to wake her up._

___She shot up and slid herself towards the far corner of the tree-house _

___Gibbs saw the fear in her eyes_

_"__It's Ok Amber I'm here to help my name is special agent Gibbs from NCIS" said Gibbs_

_"__NCIS my daddy told me about it" said Amber_

_"__What did he say?" asked Gibbs_

_"__He said to trust them that they were good people." said Amber as tears started to fall down her face_

___Gibbs sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. _

_"__My mo...omm...y and dad...dy I saw him hurt them." Amber managed to get out between tears_

_"__Do you know who it is?" asked Gibbs_

___She shook her head as she continued to cry. Gibbs put her in his lap and she put her face in his chest he just let her cry it was ten minutes before she looked up. _

_"__Special Agent Gibbs, what's going to happen to me?" asked Amber _

___Gibbs hands her a Kleenex that he pulled out of his pocket "Well for now you are coming with me and we will see after what happens and you can call me Jethro." said Gibbs._

___Amber nodded as she dried her face. Gibbs stood up and pulled Amber up with him. He climbed down the latter and she followed they walked back towards her house she say Ducky and Palmer finishing up putting the bodies in the back of the truck Tony came out of the house and looked at Amber and Gibbs_

_"__I'll cancel that Amber alert boss." said Tony_

___Meanwhile McGee and Ziva are at the neighbours._

_"__So you said that you didn't see or hear anything last night Ms Fredrickson?" asked Ziva_

_"__Nothing until you showed up." she replied_

_"__You said that they mentioned that they don't have any family." said McGee_

_"__Yes and I believe it the only people I've seen showed up around there are people from the Navy." said Ms Fredrickson_

_"__How long have they lived here?" asked Ziva_

_"__Two years." she replied_

_"__Ok well if you think of anything else give us a call." said McGee handing her his card._

_"__Will do." she replied_

___They both got up and left._

___They headed back to the crime scene and saw that Tony was getting into the van and Gibbs and a young girl were getting into his car._

_"__McGee that's Amber." said Ziva_

_"__How did he find her?" asked McGee confused_

___Ziva just stared at him._

_"__Right his Gibbs." said McGee laughing_

___Ziva and McGee joined Tony in the truck as they all headed back to NCIS._

___THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING! REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE _


	2. Chapter 2

___Untitled_

___Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to the great DB_

___Summary: An eight year old Girl witness the murder of her parents but can't remember what the guy looks like can Gibbs help her remember? CONTAINS TIVA. _

SORRY ABOUT THE ITALICS IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS.

In the squad room Ducky was checking Amber over to make sure she was not injured in anyway. McGee was looking up something about the case on the computers and Tony and Ziva were nowhere to be seen.

"Amber did the person who did this see you?" asked Gibbs.

She shook her head. "But you say him?" asked Gibbs

"I saw him from behind he had a knife so I ran out the back door to the tree house." said Amber

"Why did you go to the tree house instead of your neighbours?" asked Gibbs

"I was too scared to go to the neighbours and I had played in that tree house before so I just ran there." said Amber she started to tear up "I shou...ld hav...e gon....e to th....e neigh....bo...urs. I rea.....ly shou.....ld hav......e" she continued then she bursted into tears Gibbs knelt down to her "No what you did was perfect you got out and your safe." said Gibbs "B.....ut if I ha....d gon.....e t....o t....he neig....h.....bou....rs my mom....my and dad....dy wou....ld no...t be dea....d" Amber managed to get out.

Gibbs took her in his arm "You don't know that sweetie." said Gibbs Amber wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Ducky nodded to Gibbs that she was fine before he went down to autopsy to start working on the bodies.

Meanwhile in interrogation room one

"Ziva well what are we suppose to do Gibbs knows which means he know we broke one of his rules which means we are dead" said Tony

"Come on your know he's not innocent when he comes to dating a co-worker." Said Ziva

"Oh yes I dare you to bring up Jenny she how quickly we get fired when we do that." Said Tony

"Never said I would bring it up but he can't be too hard on us when he has that past." Said Ziva

"I'm sorry are we talking about the same person here? The Gibbs I know will... I don't even know how bad it would be seeing as I have never been in this situation." Said Tony

"Well what are we suppose to do forget he said it? because he won't." said Ziva

"I really don't know but what I do know is if we don't get back to the squad room soon our relationship will be the last thing on his mind." Said Tony

Ziva smirked "Well that would be a good thing." She said as she followed Tony back to the squad room.

Back in the squad room

"If you two are done swapping spit maybe you can get back to work." said Gibbs as they walked into the room.

Tony and Ziva look to each other and cringe "Yes boss" said Tony "

Right on that Gibbs" said Ziva. "

When I get back from getting coffee you better have a lead." growled Gibbs McGee looked up from his computer looking at Tony then Ziva.

"Whatever you want to say just say it Probie" barked Tony.

"I was just thinking how after today I will be sitting in your desk." Joked McGee.

"Oh so you think this is funny? Demanded Tony.

"Oh come on Tony it was just a joke I'll be talking Ziva's desk." Laughed McGee.

Tony stood up. "Maybe I should wipe that smirk off your face" fumed Tony.

"Ok Tony calm down." Said Ziva standing up and walking over to him.

"I can't believe that you're not angrier." Said Tony

"Because he's only joking Tony. You always bug him he just getting a little revenge." Smiled Ziva.

Tony looked at her and smiled she always made him feel better. He went back to his desk and kept working. Ziva also went back to her desk and tried to find a lead.

In the lab

"Hey Abbs what do you have for me" asked Gibbs as he came in with a caf-pow in one hand and in the other a juice box for Amber

"More like what don't I have prints fibres a pair of gloves a knife." Said Abby pointing out all the evidence Gibbs looked around. Abby smiled

"She's sleeping on a cot in the other room Gibbs" said Abby referring to Amber.

"He handed her the caf-pow and smiled as he put the juice box in the fridge for when Amber woke up.

"So did all this evidence get us and closer to finding out who murdered the Lieutenant and his wife?" asked Gibbs

"Well I'm running the prints that don't match the Lieutenant or his wife or Amber I've already got one match its to the neighbour and she has a record but its sealed it's from when she was a child.

"Where were the prints?" asked Gibbs

"They were on the knife rack." said Abby

"But it's not the same print I found on the knife that's what I'm running now." she added.

"Anything else Abby?" asked Gibbs

"The fibres I found in between the blade and the handle of the knife there from a sport coat that costs over two thousand dollars and there's only one store that sells them." Said Abby

"Where is it Abby?" asked Gibbs Abby picked up a piece of paper with the address and put in the pocket of his shirt with a smile. He leaded in and kissed her cheek

"Thanks Abbs." said Gibbs as he walked towards the door but stopped when he heard screaming coming from Abby's office where Amber was he turned around and ran to the room. He saw that she was waking up from what he figured to be a nightmare.

"Amber its ok your safe." said Gibbs as he sat down next to the cot. "I l....ied I h...eard mom...my scre...am...ing a...nd whe...n I we...nt to s...ee h...er I s....aw him sta....bb....ing da...ddy" Amber said she was so scared.

Gibbs just picked her up and put her in his lap and she buried her face into his chest.

"Shhhh its ok you're safe now he can't hurt you." said Gibbs trying to calm her down. When she finally stopped crying she looked up at Gibbs

"Are you mad at me for lying?" Amber asked. He smiled and shook his head "

No but I need you to tell me what you really saw." Said Gibbs and he stood up pulling her up with him. He sat her down at Abby's desk and he knelt down to her level.

"Ok sweetie what really happened?" asked Gibbs

"I he.....ard my m....ommy scr....eam...ing so I g...ot u....p an....d w...en....t to se.....e wh....y an..d I s...aw him he had a k...nife and he was stab....bing my dad...dy. I scr....eamed a...nd h....e turn....ed arou....nd a....d sa....w m...e and h...e star...ted to co....me af...ter m...e I ra....n in...to my b...ed roo....m and clim...bed o...ut m...y wind...ow li...ke I woul...d if the...re wa...s a...fi...re .anhiratothtrhou." by now she wasn't making any sense because she was crying to hard.

Gibbs grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Ok we can stop for now." said Gibbs. Abby had heard her crying from the other room so she brought in the juice box that Gibbs has put in the fridge. Gibbs took it took the straw and put it in the box and gave her the box.

"Ok drink this." said Gibbs "Abby is going to stay with you and I'll be back in a little bit." He added as he nodded to Abby and went to the elevator.

Back in the squad room.

"Ziva with me." said Gibbs as he grabbed his gun and his badge from his desk drawer and headed to the elevator. Ziva also grabbed hers and followed him to the elevator getting in just before the door closed.

DiNozzo was looking at his computer with a weird expression when his phone rang

"DiNozzo" he answered

"DiNozzo here" he repeated when no one replied no one answered again so he looked at his phone to see if the call had gotten connected it hadn't and he recognized the number but couldn't figure out from where

"Hello?" he said "who is this?" he added by now he had gotten McGee's attention.

DiNozzo gave up and hung up the phone

"Tony?" McGee asked "What you have some other comment you would like to make?" said DiNozzo who was still pissed by what McGee had said earlier.

"Tony it was a joke come on you always bug me." said McGee

"You think something is funny about me and Ziva seeing each other Probie?" demanded Tony

"Tony you know that's not what I was saying it's about time you guys started there has always been a connection." Said McGee

"Then why were you joking around like that?" asked DiNozzo

"I just think its funny that you thought Gibbs would never find out you broke a rule." Said McGee.

"So you think it's funny that Ziva and I could get fired" fumed Tony "Tony calm down he's not going to fire you it's not like he's never done it." Said McGee

"He's right DiNozzo" said Jenny as she walked in from the elevator. McGee's head shot up and looked at the Director

"Director I did...didn't mean" said McGee before he was cut of

"Don't worry about it McGee" said Jenny with a smile

"Tony I want to see you in my office in ten minutes?" said Jenny before she headed upstairs to her office.

DiNozzo cringed and glared at McGee "It's not my fault you're in trouble DiNozzo. Said McGee "

Maybe if you kept your mouth shut and minded your own business I would not be in this situation." Growled McGee

"Oh yeah like she wouldn't find out that the two of you are dating like Gibbs wouldn't have told her." said McGee DiNozzo just glared at him.

Ten minutes later Tony made his way up to the director's office. As he walked in

"Go right is Agent DiNozzo." Said Cynthia with a sympathetic smile.

Tony took a deep breath before he opened the door.

"Tony close the door and have a seat" said Jenny

Tony closed the door and sat down.

"You look nervous Tony" said Jenny

"I do?" asked Tony

Jenny looked at him with a raised eye brow

"What do you think this is about?" asked Jenny a little confused

"Ziva's and mines relationship." said Tony

Jenny smirked "No Tony nothing to do with that you can calm down." Said Jenny

Tony looked up at her confused

"Then what's this about?" asked Tony

"My office has been receiving phone calls from his number wondering if you recognize it." Said Jenny handing a piece of paper over to Tony He looked at it and then looked up at her puzzled

"Should I?" he asked Jenny smiled and nodded

"I got a call from this number myself earlier and no one said a word and I recognize the number I just don't know from where." said Tony "

You're telling me you don't remember that number Tony because that surprises me." Said Jenny

Tony looked at her really confused "I don't know Jenny. Who is it?" asked Tony looking down at the paper once more

"Jeanne Bennoit." stated Jenny Tony's head shot up then looked back down at the paper. He looked up at Jenny

"What why is she calling what did she say?" he asked

"That's just it she said nothing I was just wondering if you knew what it was about. But since she has done the same to you I'm guessing you don't know." said Jenny

"No I don't and I'm curious as to why too." said Tony

Down in the squad room Gibbs and Ziva walk in.

"Well what do you have for me McGee?" he asked

"Well it seems like there is no one who has a grudge against them they seem to be well liked." said McGee

"Tony?"

Gibbs asked looked to Tony's desk and realizing his not there then he looked at McGee "Where's DiNozzo?" he asked

"Directors office." said McGee Gibbs looked up stairs at her office.

"Why McGee?" asked Gibbs

"I'm not sure" lied McGee he was thinking it must be about Tony and Ziva. Gibbs looked at him and could tell he was lying but figured out what was going on.

"Ziva with me. McGee when I get back you better have something." Said Gibbs as he headed up to the director's office Ziva followed. When they got up there Cynthia picked up her phone

"Agent DiNozzo and Officer David are here to see you." She told Jenny.

Inside the office Tony started to panic.

"Let them in Cynthia." Said Jenny. "Gibbs, Ziva. What can I do for you?" asked Jenny

Tony stood up and made an attempt to leave.

But before he could get out Gibbs grabbed the back of his shirt. Jenny smirked

"Oh I think I see Ok why don't you all sit down" said Jenny

"Wait you weren't talking to Tony about this?" asked Gibbs pointing to Ziva and Tony.

Jenny shook her head

"No I figured you could deal with it." said Jenny

"But since were up here we can deal with it." she added Tony and Ziva sat down and looked at each other but said nothing. Jenny got up and walked around to the front of her desk where Gibbs had leaded against

"So you two have decided to start dating." said Jenny

"Yes Ma'am "said Tony Gibbs glared and Tony cringed Jenny saw Tony's look and looked up at Gibbs before he could say anything

"If you two promise to keep it out of work I don't see how it will be a problem" said Jenny Gibbs looked at Jenny. Tony and Ziva promised and Jenny told them they could leave Gibbs was a little surprised by what Jenny had said.

"Didn't know I could surprise you" said Jenny after Tony and Ziva had made a quick exit.

"You think its ok for two agents to be dating." Growled Gibbs.

Jenny looked up at him

"Might I point out that were not innocent in that department." Stated Jenny

"Jen we were undercover" said Gibbs

"That doesn't make a difference Jethro and you know it. You're just pissed because they broke one of your rules." said Jenny

"Do you really think they are going to be able to keep this out of work it will get in the way Jen?" Asked Gibbs.

"If it gets in the way we can deal with it but if it doesn't then there is no reason to stop them." Said Jenny Gibbs glared at her and turned around and walked out.

He went downstairs where Tony and Ziva had already headed Tony was looking at the plasma where there was a picture of the crime scene McGee Ziva and Tony were trying to figure out some sort of lead. Gibbs walked toward his desk on the way head slapping Ziva and Tony. They both cringed but said nothing knowing that they got off easy.

Later that day Tony, Ziva, and McGee were sitting at their desks Gibbs was downstairs in Abby's lab talking to Amber seeing if she could describe the person who killed her parents. Tony's phone rang. He looked at the number and saw it was the same number that had called earlier he looked up at Ziva she didn't notice. He walked away from the squad room to answer. Which caught Ziva's attention but she let it go figuring he would tell her after

"Hello" Tony answered his phone but no one answered but no one answered

"Come on answer me Jeanne." Said Tony then he heard a click he just shook his head and went back to his desk.

Down in the lab Gibbs was talking to Amber

"So you ready to talk again?" asked Gibbs

Amber nodded her head.

"Ok so you saw the person and he ran after you and you ran to your room. How did you get out?" asked Gibbs

Amber took a breath Abby was holding her hand and sitting next to her. "I put a chair in front of the door so he could not get in. Then I took the screen off my window like my daddy taught me to do in case of a fire and I climbed out." Amber managed to say without crying but her eyes started to tear up.

Gibbs grabbed a Kleenex and gave it to her "Ok you saw him what did he look like?" he asked

She shrugged "He was wearing a mask." She said

"Like a winter hat?" asked Gibbs

"No a mask of an animal." replied Amber

Abby looked to Gibbs

"What kind of animal?" asked Gibbs he was slightly confused this was something he had never heard of before.

"A tiger my favourite animal." said Amber

"Did you see hair or eye colour?" asked Gibbs

She shook her head and started to cry "I'...m sor.....ry I w...as s....o sca.....red I ju....st ran." Cried Amber

Abby gave her a hug and Gibbs patted her back "its ok you did great" said Gibbs. As he stood up.

"Why don't you rest maybe you will remember something later." Said Abby

Gibbs nodded and smiled as Abby lead her to the couch that was in her office. Then Abby and Gibbs walked into her lab.

"Abby has there been any groups you can think of that would use a mask of a tiger?" asked Gibbs

"No But I can look it up if there has been there should be something on the internet somewhere." Said Abby

"No that's ok I'll get DiNozzo to do it you just work on the evidence is there anything else that has shown up that seems suspicious?" asked Gibbs

"No the only prints that were of the lieutenants friends from work." Said Abby "sorry Gibbs" she added

"Abby I need something." Said Gibbs

"I know I just can't find anything I can look over the evidence again maybe I missed something" said Abby

"Do you think you missed something Abby?" asked Gibbs surprised

"No but I know how important this case is I'll do it again." Said Abby

Gibbs nodded and walked out.

Abby was upset she hated disappointing Gibbs she needed to use the washroom before she started to re-check the evidence she check in on Amber who was sleeping peacefully. She knew she should leave her alone but she would only be a few minutes she went to the washroom as she was washing her hand she heard Amber screaming

"Crap she must be having another nightmare." guessed Abby she ran back to the lab and noticed cold air coming from her office she ran in and saw the glass had been broken in and Amber was gone. Abby panicked she ran to the phone and called security

"We have a young girl who has been kidnapped out of my lab don't let anyone leave." said Abby she hung up the phone and called Gibbs

Upstairs in the squad room Tony was looking up to see if any gangs were know for using masks in crimes. Ziva was making phone calls to previous jobs that the victims had, to see if they could find any family. McGee was trying to get a judge to sign a warrant to get the Lieutenants sealed record from when he was a teen opened. Gibbs desk phone rang.

"Gibbs" he answered

"Gibbs look I really sorry but I left my lab for a couple minutes and I was right down the hall I heard amber scream and I thought she was having a bad dream so when I got back the window in the office had been broken and amber was gone I've called security there already locking down the navy yard" said Abby as quick as possible.

"You left her alone in your lab Abby." growled Gibbs

"I'm sorry I needed to use the washroom" said Abby

Gibbs was pissed he hung up the phone. "McGee, Ziva, DiNozzo. Amber has been kidnapped from Abby's lab the navy yard is being locked down DiNozzo I want you to get out there and see if you can find her. McGee call local Leos tell them what's going on Ziva your with me were going down to Abby's lab." He barked

McGee picked up his phone, Tony grabbed his gun and badge and ran out to the yard, and Ziva followed Gibbs who had gone to the elevator.

When he got outside Tony's phone rang he looked and saw it was Jeanne "Jeanne I don't have time for this right now if you actually have something to say call me back tonight" said Tony and he hung up his phone.

___THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING! REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE. _


	3. Chapter 3

___Untitled_

___Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to the great DB_

___Summary: An eight year old Girl witness the murder of her parents but can't remember what the guy looks like can Gibbs help her remember. CONTAINS TIVA. _

___Outside Tony ran to the front. Where he saw Carl the security guard had stopped anyone from leaving._

_"__Hey Carl did anyone get out since she was kidnapped?" asked Tony_

_"__Don't think so Ms Scuito said she heard the scream and in two seconds she was back in her lab and she called my right away they would have had to be going really fast to get out and I would have noticed something like that." Said Carl_

_"__Ok well start letting then through one at a time and we can search the car trunks and back seats." Said Tony_

___While Tony was outside McGee had called the Leo's who had put up a perimeter of three miles from the navy yard in case the kidnapper had gotten out, and Gibbs and Ziva were down in Abby's lab._

_"__WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD LEAVING AN EIGHT YEAR OLD WITTNESS ALONE ABBY?" _Thundered Gibbs.

"I'm sooo sorry Gibbs I was in the bathroom" quivered Abby she knew she was in major trouble

"You think sorry is going to bring her back Abigail" barked Gibbs

"She cringed she hated when he used her full name. Look I know I screwed up Gibbs but standing here yelling at me isn't going to help get her back can you yell at me after we find her" asked Abby

"You better hope we find her Abigail" fumed Gibbs "I subject you get back to work and try and figure out who knew she was here" demanded Gibbs

"Yes Gibbs" was all she said and she moved towards her computer.

Another team had pulled prints from her office and she was running them against the prints from the first crime scene.

Gibbs went to the elevator and Ziva who had been there the whole time but said nothing followed. When they got upstairs McGee was grabbing his gun and badge he was going to go out to the yard to help out.

"McGee you heading out to the yard?" asked Gibbs

"Unless you would prefer I do something else boss" said McGee

"No that's fine, Ziva I want you working on finding out everyone who knew she was here." Demanded Gibbs

McGee went to the Navy yard and Ziva started to go through all the neighbours and anyone who was at the crime scene who might have a motive for murder. When all of a sudden she noticed what Abby had noticed earlier

"Gibbs one of the neighbours has a record from when he was a teenager but it's sealed" said Ziva

"Unseal it then." Demanded Gibbs

"Gibbs you know it's not that easy we need a judge to sign off on it and since we have no evidence that she could be involved no judge will" said Ziva

"Abby found a bloody print that belongs to him, go see her and get the request written up we need to see that record" barked Gibbs

Ziva got up and went down to the lab. When she got there she noticed that it was quite there was no music on very much unlike Abby. She saw her sitting next to the print screen. When Abby looked up Ziva noticed that she had been crying. Ziva knew how upset Gibbs must have made her.

"Abby it will be ok we will find her" said Ziva trying to comforted her

"How do you know" cried Abby

"Because Gibbs will make sure she comes back safe" said Ziva

"He has never been this angry with me before" trembled Abby

"I know but he was mad like this when McGee was covering for his sister and he got over it" said Ziva

"Ok" said Abby drying her tears "What can I do for you" asked Abby

"Gibbs told me that you had a bloody print from a neighbour well were trying to get his record unsealed where was the print?" asked Ziva

They worked to write up the request and when it was done Ziva went back up to the squad and faxed it to a judge she knew would sign it especially with a missing child.

Meanwhile Gibbs was reviewing the videos from the Navy yard from when Amber was taken. Tony and McGee were just finishing checking all the cars on the premises and could not find Amber they went back to the squad room telling Carl to keep checking cars as they left to make sure but they figured that the kidnapper had gotten off premises. Just as they were getting in Tony's cell as well as Gibbs phone both started ringing. Tony looked at the phone saw it was Jeanne and ignored it.

"Yeah Gibbs" said Gibbs answering his phone

On the other end was a deep voice "Hello Special Agent Gibbs" said the Man

"Oh I'm hurt you don't recognize my voice oh well it's been awhile" said the man

Gibbs heard Amber in the background screaming and he signalled for the team to start tracing the phone call. "What do you want?" asked Gibbs still not knowing who it was.

"Actually I think it's you who wants something." Said the man

"Yeah really what do you think I want?" asked Gibbs trying to stale for time.

"You know what you want and if you want Amber back you will lose the evidence and will close the case saying that Lieutenant murdered his wife and then committed suicide once that is said on the news I will let her go unarmed. But if this does not happen in the next twenty-four hours you will never see her again." Said the man then he hung up.

At that moment Abby was entering the squad room. "Gibbs Gibbs I know who did this and I know why and why I missed it the first time" said Abby

Gibbs looked up at Abby he was still angry with her "Who Abby?" asked Gibbs

She knew right now was not the right time to go on with her technical jargon. "Amber has a brother who has been arrested for drugs and drunk driving I talked to an old friend of their they kicked him out and cut him off he threatened them I missed it because his finger prints are similar to Amber I saw them and thought they were hers seeing as no one but a sibling could be that close" said Abby

"I got a trace Gibbs he is in an abandoned building in Norfolk. But it will take us too long to search it and if we come in with a lot of people he will hear and maybe kill her" said McGee

"Well get the trace closer McGee" said Gibbs

"I can't he wasn't on the phone long enough" said McGee

"Well figure it out. He demanded, Abby what's his name? Asked Gibbs

"Kyle Hamilton" said Abby

"Ok back to your lab see if you can find anything that might say exactly which building they are in there has to be some evidence of him being there, Tony and Ziva your with me were going to head down there and see what we are working with. McGee if he calls back again try tracing it and get a swat team together in case we need them but do not tell them to come until I give the go-ahead." Said Gibbs as he grabbed his gun and his badge Tony and Ziva had grabbed theirs and followed.

Abby had taken the stairs and got back to the lab

Gibbs pulled onto a back road that lead to the warehouses he pulled over Tony Ziva and Gibbs got out of the car and made their way to the warehouse they came to six warehouses and Tony knew that each warehouse had many rooms in which they could be.

MEANWHILE in the lab Abby was running the new evidence there was a huge swatch of the same fabric as the sports coat from before that had gotten caught in the widow and it was covered in some liquid. She smelt it she recognized the smell as gasoline. She was thinking about the warehouses and knew that there was a building that teenagers would bring old cars to be fixed up. She called Tony

"DiNozzo" he said answering his phone

"Tony I was looking at the piece of the sports coat that I found and it had some liquid on it I smelt it you know which building it is that those teens use to fix used cars she might be there the liquid was gasoline." said Abby

"Yes I know where that is thanks Abby" said Tony "Boss warehouse nine" said Tony

Gibbs nodded and led the way.

McGee had just gotten off the phone with Abby he was using the new information to try and find out what part of that warehouse they were in. When his phone rang

"McGee" he said

"Where is Special Agent Gibbs I hope he's working on losing the evidence and not trying to find me because it won't work" said Kyle

"Special Agent Gibbs isn't here but maybe if you tell me where you are he will put in a good word for you with the judge because trust me he will find you" said McGee while he was working on getting the trace closer but for some reason it wasn't working.

"What you're trying to trace this call right you might be able to get it to roughly where I am but when you get close enough there will be a program that I have created to stop it from getting any closer. So instead maybe you should go and start doing what I want done because otherwise you will be sorry and since I can tell you are trying to trace me I think I will give you three more hours instead of the twenty-three you would have had to lose the evidence so if it not on the news at 5pm tonight you can say goodbye to Amber" said Kyle

McGee just hung up the phone he was pissed he could not believe that someone who do that to their little sister. McGee picked up his phone to call Gibbs and tell him what he was just told. After McGee told him he hung up

"So this guy has decided since he found out that we were tracing his call that we have until five tonight to do what he asks McGee is working on trying to bypass the program his has created to block the trace but he knows for sure that it is in warehouse nine" said Gibbs

They made their way to the entrance of the building they got there and Tony's phone rang he looked and saw it was Jeanne so he just ignored the call which caused Gibbs and Ziva both to give him a look.

"It's nothing important boss it can wait" said Tony

Gibbs knew he was lying but he wasn't about to let that get in the way of finding Amber.

They opened the front door and as soon as they got in. They heard a squeaking noise and they a voice

"Well I see you have found the building but I suggest you turn around and leave and get to work on losing that evidence because now since you keep working on my nerve and not working on losing the evidence you have 45 minutes to do that unless you want me to kill Amber and I'm sure you want some prove that she is alive so here." Said Kyle next they heard "Hello I'm here please help me" said Amber then they heard the squeaking noise again and then nothing else.

They knew they didn't have time to go through every room of this ten story warehouse so Gibbs called McGee

"McGee where are they?" asked Gibbs

"I've gotten a bit closer they are on either the top or the bottom level whatever program he created he is dam good" said McGee

"McGee get that swat team and send them in now" said Gibbs and he hung up the phone.

In fifteen minutes there was a group of men who can in

Gibbs got up on top of one of the cars

"We have less than half an hour to find them I want half of you teams one and three to head up to the top floor with agent DiNozzo and Officer David. Teams two and four we are going to check the first level we need to find her before he kills her" said Gibbs who then got off the car and lead them into the building.

Tony and Ziva quickly lead teams one and three to the top floor while Gibbs and teams two and four started searching the first level. Quickly Gibbs and his teams looked through the entire first level and could not find him. Meanwhile upstairs Tony and Ziva were quickly going from room to room. Gibbs had told Tony that they were not on the first floor. Gibbs and teams two and four made their way upstairs when they got up there.

"Freeze don't move" Gibbs heard Tony say

Everyone ran to where they heard Tony. When Gibbs got there he saw Kyle and Amber, Amber had a bomb attached to her she was sleeping or possibly unconscious and Kyle had a dead man's switch in his hand.

"Well I guess I under estimated you Leroy don't worry she's only sleeping" said Kyle

Ziva looked back at Gibbs no one ever called him Leroy who was they man how did he know Gibbs. She saw Gibbs looked stunned

"Kyle we can work this out you just let Amber go and I can help you out with the charges" said Gibbs

"Please I know you better then that Leroy" said Kyle

"All this, killing your parents and kidnapping your sister all because of the past?" asked Gibbs

"Nah the truth is I killed my parents because they would not lend me money and my sister saw me and I was afraid she would rat on me so I kidnapped her, messing with you was just pay back" said Kyle

"She didn't recognize you, you were wearing a mask." Said Gibbs

Kyle looked stunned "No I wasn't" he said shaking his head

Gibbs was stunned he realized that Amber had lied to him to protect her brother but he put that though to the back of his mind

"Well your caught now and not because of your sister so why don't you just let her go." Said Gibbs

"Well I would but by doing that I would be giving up my only chance at freedom and I realize that working this case hits home for you I was so upset when I heard about Kelly I really liked her" said Kyle

Tony and Ziva looked to each other both stunned

Gibbs glared at Kyle

"Oh touching a rough spot am I?" smirked Kyle

"How is killing you sister going to make anything that happened in the past any better?" asked Gibbs

"I never really planned on killing her all I want is for the evidence to disappear I've already said that once it's gone I will let her go" said Kyle

"If you want the chance of getting out of the death penalty you will let her go now if you don't I can guaranty that you will never see day light again." said Gibbs

"So if I let her go what will happen?" asked Kyle

"You will get life instead of the chair" said Gibbs

Kyle though for a moment "Fine here" said Kyle as he handed Gibbs the switch but before he gave it he pushed the button which started a time for five minutes

"Kyle? What the hell?" asked Gibbs

"Please Leroy I'm no idiot I know you can't make promises like that without a lawyer you tried to trick me and because of this you are going to watch her die" answered Kyle

"If she dies so will you. Tony arrest him and tie him to that chair" said Gibbs pointing to the chair in the corner they get out of here everyone else move out of here now!" demanded Gibbs

Tony tied Kyle to the chair but would not leave neither did Ziva

Gibbs just glared at them but said "If you guys are going to risk your life at least help me Ziva can you disconnect this?" asked Gibbs

Ziva looked at the bomb and nodded

"If we survive this you both are fired" said Gibbs

Ziva worked at the bomb as the timer keep counting down they were at one minutes. Amber was still not awake Gibbs didn't understand how she had not woken up. He looked up at Kyle who looked scared

"She's not dead I promise I just gave her a sleeping pill she will wake up in a few hours please let me out of here" begged Kyle

Gibbs re-focussed his attention on Amber and Ziva the timer was at 23 seconds

"Ziva you said you could do this." Barked Gibbs

Ziva just kept working knowing that if she said she might have been wrong she will regret it with only ten seconds left she noticed a switch at the bottom of the bomb next to three cables she knew what she had to do she grabbed all three cords and cut them at the same time she pushed the button and the timer stopped with one second left. Ziva let out a breath

"It's stopped Gibbs" she said

They carefully removed the bomb making sure not to wake her up.

"Tony get the EMT'S up here. Ziva get that bastered out of here." Said Gibbs

Ziva untied Kyle and took him down to the car she ran into an EMT who was on his way up.

Back at the station Gibbs was sitting in Jenny's office Amber was still asleep on the couch the EMT'S promised that she was fine she would wake up on her own that other than a could bruises she would be fine. Her brother had been arrested and questioned and admitted to everything because he didn't have a choice he was being transported to jail.

"Jethro how does he know who you are?" asked Jenny who had watched Gibbs interrogate Kyle earlier.

"Why Jen?" asked Gibbs

"He seemed really pissed with you." Said Jenny

"I just arrested him and he's going to be put to death how would you react?" asked Gibbs

Jen raised an eyebrow. "Jethro" she said

"He and his family use to live near me him and Kelly were friends until he tried to rape her. I don't think he understood what he was doing they were only six but I told him and his parents that I didn't want them to play together anymore and they got really offended" said Gibbs

Jenny's eyes expanded she was stunned at that moment Amber started screaming Gibbs ran to her.

"Amber its ok your safe." Said Gibbs

She stopped screaming when she heard Gibbs voice "It was Kyle he did it" cried Amber

Gibbs pulled her into his lap "I know we have him he can't hurt you anymore." Said Gibbs calming her down.

When she stopped crying she looked up at him

"Why did you tell me he was wearing a mask why didn't you tell me you knew who it was? Asked Gibbs

Amber looked down at the floor. Gibbs gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him. She had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I missed my brother I never understood why my parents made him move. I wanted to see him" said Amber

"But you saw him hurt your parents. You knew he could hurt you and you lied to me" said Gibbs

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't know what to do my parents had told me about you and that you were a mean person I was afraid of what you would do to my brother." Said Amber

"So you know who I am?" said Gibbs stunned

She nodded

"But you don't seem mean to me you are really nice I don't understand why my parents said you were mean" said Amber

"It's a story that you would not understand" said Gibbs

She nodded "so where am I going to go now?" said Amber

At that moment there was a knock at Jenny's door. Jenny got up from her desk where she had been listening to Gibbs and Amber and opened the door and let Tony in.

"I have Ambers parents Will that you asked for Director" said Tony

Jenny took it and looks at it. "Thanks Tony. Can you take Amber downstairs and get her something to eat? I need to talk to Gibbs alone." Said Jenny

Tony looked at Gibbs who nodded and hugged Amber telling her to go with Tony

"What is it Jen?" he asked walking toward her.

She handed him the will he sat down and read the highlighted area which said who Amber was to go with. He was stunned.

"Is this for real Jen?" he asked

She just handed him an envelope "I'm sure this letter will explain everything it was addressed to you" said Jenny

Gibbs opened the letter.

_Dear: Leroy Jethro Gibbs_

_If you're reading this it must mean that something has happened to us. I was so sorry when I heard about Shannon and Kelly they were both great people no one deserves what happened to them. Reading this you must as knows that we have put you down as Amber guardian. I'm sure you are a little surprised and as much as we hope you do we don't want you to take her if you don't want to. I am so sorry that we have let so many years go by without apologizing for what was said and done that day so many years ago, we know that out son did what you said if he understood what he was doing I don't know and don't think I will ever really know. You are the only person left in this world who we know we can trust to take care of our daughter. You may be thinking what about Kyle the truth is we don't think we could trust him, not because of what happened with him and Kelly but because he has been involved with drugs and drinking and driving and we had to kick him out when we found out that he was selling drugs from our garage when we weren't home and he had even put Amber in danger by doing this. It hurt to have to do it but we think we made the right choice and hope that he knows we love him and that we did it because we want him to get better and be a good older brother. Also we don't really know where he is right now or if he is even alive. We hope that you know how thankful we are if you do take Amber and how much we are sorry that we stop talking and how we let mistakes change what use to be a great friendship. As well we are sorry but we have said so pretty nasty things to Amber about you and we hope that she can see how wrong we were and how great of a man and a father you are._

_From: Devin and Crystal Hamilton_

Gibbs took a deep breath and looked up at Jenny. "Did you read this?" he asked

She shook her head "No" she said

He handed it over to her to let her read it as he thought about what he was going to do.

She read it and looked to Gibbs who she could tell was thinking about what he was going to do.

"Jethro do you want my opinion?" she asked

He was still a little surprised so he didn't hear her. She thought he should give him a few minutes then she would ask him again. He stood up and went down to the squad room where he saw Tony and Ziva were sitting at Tony's desk Ziva was colouring with Amber Tony was looking a bit distracted and he saw McGee come in with a sandwich and an apple juice from across the street he smiled and at that moment he knew what he was going to do.

Tony was looking at Ziva who was playing with Amber he was also thinking about the phone calls from Jeanne and how much he was in love with her and realized that the way he felt for Jeanne was now the way he felt for Ziva. At that moment his cell rang again. He looked at saw it was Jeanne he excused himself and went to the area next to the stairs.

"Ok you have one minute to tell me why you keep calling and not saying a word" he said

"I'm sorry I've just been a bit afraid of what you might say I know I screwed up in leaving the way I do I should have given you a chance to explain and I realized that you were doing your job and I should not have been so hard on you." Said Jeanne

Tony was stunned he didn't actually expect her to say anything.

"I appreciate the phone call and what you're saying but what do you expect me to say you broke my heart do you expect me just to forgive you like it never happened." Asked Tony

"I hope you will because I still love you." Said Jeanne

Tony was surprised but he knew what he had to do "I'm sorry Jeanne but I'm dating someone else and I don't think I could go out with you again" said Tony and he hung up the phone.

He went back to the squad room.

Gibbs, Ziva and McGee all looked up at him.

"What?" asked Tony

"Who keeps calling you DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs

"Wrong number." Said Tony

Ziva and Gibbs both look up at him they both know he is lying. Gibbs looks over to Amber, Who is looking up at him. He signals for her to come over to him. Amber goes over to him.

"Amber how would you like to live with me? I would love to have you." said Gibbs

She looked at him and smiled and nodded "Yes" she said as she hugged him

Tony Ziva and McGee looked at Gibbs and Amber and smiled

Tony phone rang again he looked at it and saw it was Jeanne again he just ignored it.

Gibbs was too busy talking to Amber to notice McGee was talking to his sister, but Ziva noticed and looked at him.

"Who keeps calling you Tony?" asked Ziva

"It's some wrong number, some teenagers being teenagers" said Tony

Ziva looked at him and could tell he was hiding something

"Tony why are you lying to me?" she asked

"What are you talking about?" he asked nervously

She glared at him and grabbed his arm and led him into the elevator. Gibbs saw it and smiled he realized that they won't let this interfere with work and is happy for them. He also knew by the look on Ziva's face that Tony was probably in trouble.

When they got in the elevator she flipped the switch

"Ok Tony what the hell is going on?" she demanded

"I don't know what you're talking about Ziva." Said Tony

"Fine when you're ready to tell me the truth you can call me" said Ziva she flipped the switch. Then Tony flipped it back.

"Ziva why don't you trust me?" asked Tony

She looked at him "I guess I was just thinking about Jeanne and how you really loved her I guess I was worried you might not be fully into this relationship." Said Ziva "I do trust you I'm sorry" she continued

Tony shifted slightly when she brought up Jeanne

"I understand Ziva and don't apologize it's a sign of weakness" said Tony changing the subject

She smiled "You're not Gibbs" she said

Tony pushed her against the wall and kissed her and then flipped the switch. Ziva smiled, when they got to the squad room she kissed him quickly before they opened. Tony was taken aback that she did that. They walked back to the squad room.

"Ok well why don't you guys head home it's late and I'm heading out anyways Amber is tired she's had a long day. "Said Gibbs

Tony, Ziva and McGee look at each other Gibbs was being human for once but they were not about to give him a chance to change his mind. Gibbs looked to the chair next to him where Amber was she was pretty much asleep he picked her up

"Come on sweety were heading home." said Gibbs

___THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING! REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE. THIS IS THE FIRST IN A SERIES READ AND REVIEW THE OTHERS PLEASE._


End file.
